


now, we have hands (later, we have bruises) [FANART]

by wingheads



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: 2017 SteveTony Secret Santa, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:21:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22112968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingheads/pseuds/wingheads
Summary: my entries for the 2017 stevetony secret santa
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	now, we have hands (later, we have bruises) [FANART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiyaar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyaar/gifts).



> first fanart was my main gift for kiyaar and the second fanart was based on their fic [you make me feel (mighty real)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983010)
> 
> title was a quote from my dream. this was a reupload.

  
  


  
  



End file.
